


I blame Jooheon

by Coconut7up



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Author loves to chat in the Comments, BTS are background characters, Hyungwon is a good friend, Hyunwoo is scared and in love but no one sees it, I'm trying, Jooheon deserves nice things, Jooheon's middle name is Trouble, Kihyun knows things, Lee Jooheon is tired, M/M, Minhyuk is disappointed, Shin Hoseok | Wonho is a Softie, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author wants Jooheon as a Christmas Gift, The spotlight will be on everyone soon, What Was I Thinking?, but life throw magic at him, tagging is hard, things get complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut7up/pseuds/Coconut7up
Summary: "Everything is not what it seems when you can get all you wanted in your wildest dream. You might run into trouble if you go to extremes.""Are you really quoting The Wizard of Waverly Place theme song to describe my life Hoseok-Hyung?!""It's pretty accurate tho..."





	1. There's a fucking fire in the middle of the fucking living room

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! this is my first monsta x work, i hope you will find it interesting. This, my friends is the first chapter of this long (i think) multi-chaptered story. I hope i'll be able to do justice to the characters and to the plot i formed in my head. I played a little bit with their ages...I don't know...
> 
> I have a lot of WIP for a lot of bands! I don't know when i'll post them.
> 
> This is just me trying to write a good story, that i love. I'm trying to be humorous too but well...  
> Also i'm french! please excuse any grammar mistakes I'm trying i swear.

« I blame Jooheon. »

 

Of course he did. Every damn bad things in their lives, was caused by or because of Jooheon. It was common knowledge, the kid was a walking-breathing-living ticking bomb. Trouble followed him -and them too by the way- everywhere. So, it was completely normal for one of them to utter this specific sentence every time trouble decided it was necessary to accompany Jooheon. Which was almost every time.

 

« Obviously. », it was Hyungwon who said it. Of course it was Hyungwon, always stating the truth. 

 

« I DIDN’T DO THAT! », in these situations, Jooheon would always try to defend himself. It never worked. Never. They knew him too well for that. 

 

The living room could actually be dubbed : « The living hell ». Paper scattered everywhere, food on the floor, the noise coming from the TV, the screams and the shouts coming from everyone’s -minus Changkyun, Hyungwon and Hyunwoo- mouths. Ah, and let’s not forget a little detail, the fire. Yep! you read that right, a fucking fire, in the middle of the living room. The fucking fire on the coffee table, and on the paper; the fucking fire which was currently spreading on the floor to the curtain. The fucking fire my-name-is-jooheon-but-you-can-call-me-troublemaker fucking caused.

 

_How the hell did that happened_ was what Hyunwoo was asking himself in the deep deep abyss everyone liked to call mind. Good question.

 

 

-

 

 

Hyunwoo was a simple man. Majoring in business because his parents wanted him to, and minoring in dance because he liked dancing. Hyunwoo was quiet, calm, borderline shy. At first he seemed cold. He wasn’t. Not really at least, he was just reserved. But when you knew him really well, you could see how kind and nice and warm he was.  He met Hoseok and Minhyuk in high school. They were both loud, and smiley. While Hoseok was a fluffy ray of sunshine, kind of shy, still loud but definitely less then the other, Minhyuk was a fluffy ball of energy, bold and sarcastic, a real snake but still adorable and friendly. And the snake knew it.

 

(«Come on hyung you can’t say no!

 

Watch me.

 

Hyunwoo-hyung tell Hoseok-hyung he absolutely can’t refuse me!

 

Why should I?

 

Because I’m a literal cinnamon roll, fluffy and friendly, the loudness to your quietness. And because you love me and I love you too.

 

….Fair. Hoseok come here for a sec. »)

 

 

Then came Kihyun. He was small and cute and seemed so nice and happy. He was and he wasn’t at the same time. Kihyun was a complicate case you see. He was nice (of course he was), but so so bitter. And so sarcastic and so much things. As weird as it seems, they all immediately got along.

Hyungwon was completely unplanned. He was transferred in their high school during Hyunwoo’s 2nd year. Hoseok already knew him, from no-one-knows-where-exactly. Hyungwon was special, he was fun in a certain way, sarcastic too, always clashing with Kihyun. He always seemed to sleep in class, never paying attention to his, Kihyun and Minhyuk’s professors, but he was always the best at most subjects. With Hyungwon came Changkyun. He was a puppy. Here, the definition of Lim Changkyun: **puppy**. He seemed damn calm, and serious and cold. A lot of people were drawn to him but were scared to him at the same time. Hyungwon and him had a resting bitch face like all the time. This tends to scare people away. He was actually fun to be around, an awkward little shit, and fluffy in his own agressive-not-so-agressive way, always playing with them. A puppy. Both of them ware directly added in the group.

Lastly came Jooheon, 1 years older than their current maknae. They met him at a party Jackson organized. He was friend with said person. Hyunwoo remember what he felt when he first saw him: « Trouble. ». He was right. They talked for the first time some days later, at a park. It was a saturday, they decided it would be good for their health to go outside for once and not stay in one of the boys room to play whatever game there was. Their meeting was an accident, one moment Hyunwoo was walking and the next he had his hands full with a smaller body. 

 

(« Waaaah! Man you’re alright? », Changkyun said with a concerned gaze.

 

« Changkyunie, the guy just charged right into a wall, I’m not sure he’s alright. »

 

« Oh god Kihyun stop callin’ Hyunwoo-hyung a wall… », Hoseok, defender of the abused.

 

« That’s what he is. And you’re becoming one too. »

 

« Fuck off »

 

Hyunwoo shook his head sightly at his friends antics, smiling a little, he lowered his head to see who slammed into him and if they were hurt. What he saw was a younger guy with chubby cheeks (he wanted to squish them.) and squinty eyes staring right back at him. They seemed to shine brightly (was that…a star?). And then the clumsy bastard decided it was good to kill everyone with his dimpled smile.

 

« Thank you for cushioning my fall man! Good timing. Do you work out you have like mad muscle?! Hey I’m sure I already saw you somewhere? Hm, the coffee shop down the street maybe? Oh! I know you were at that party that dumbass organized? Last week at Jackson’s. I remember you. And the others too! My name’s Jooheon! »)

 

And that’s how they gain themselves a new troublesome friend. They saw him a lot more after that even thought they weren’t going to the same school.

Later, they all got accepted in the same university, and decided to rent an apartment altogether. 7 young men in the same living accommodation. Anarchy. Chaos. Trouble. The only things that could happen. And guess what?

 

** It fucking did. **

 

 

-

 

 

They all were in the same university, with different major each. Hyunwoo as stated earlier was majoring in business and minoring in dance, occasionally he would have dance at the same time as Hoseok and Hyungwon who both were majoring in Dance and minoring in Languages for Hoseok and in Law for Hyungwon. Minhyuk was majoring in Psychology (the snake adored studying and trying to understand others mind), and sometimes was in the same building as Kihyun who was majoring in Literature and minoring in History. Changkyun was majoring in Science, (it was a love-hate relationship), and was minoring in Art, so he too sometimes would be in the same building as Jooheon who was majoring in Music Composition.

They had other friends of course, but preferred their little group. They even named it: Monsta X. Ridiculously cute. And catchy as fuck. They were inseparable, always together (they owned an apartment, so this explain that.) It was like a marriage, they were together for the best and the worst. Literally. And that’s why, even thought there was a fire in the middle of the living room, they were still here, in front of it, screaming at one another.

 

How the fuck did **that** happen?! Well let’s go back approximatively 10 minutes ago.

 

 

-

 

 

Everything was relatively calm. The boys were gathered in the living room and the kitchen. Changkyun and Jooheon were playing some games on the TV while Hyungwon was resting on the sofa. Minhyuk was cheering for his dongsaengs and occasionally distracting them. Kihyun was in the kitchen discussing with Hyunwoo about an upcoming test he was sure he would fail, Hyunwoo was trying to comfort him. Let just say that Hyunwoo isn’t one for comfort. Hoseok was listening to their little chat, throwing some comments here and there while searching for something to eat. Look like they are eating leftovers again tonight. 

Everything was relatively calm, and everyone was counting in their head, preparing themselves for every possibilities. Trouble was never far. They knew it. It was their Jooheon-is-going-to-fuck-up radar tingling. Violently.

However, they were absolutely not prepared for what happened next.

 

Jooheon lost another round against Changkyun. The little shit was smirking, he won again, he overpowered one of his hyungs once again. He was invincible! The blond wasn’t happy at all, he was pouting. It was kind of (really) cute. His eyes were fixed to the table in front of him, refusing to shift somewhere else. He was staring at it intensely, way too intense. So the table decided to do what every table do when someone stare at it as if they wanted to kill it. **It caught on fire.**

 

 

 

 

 

Silence

 

 

 

 

 

« Hoseok? Did you forgot something on the stove? », Kihyun asked in the kitchen, completely unaware of what was happening in the living room. 

 

« No. Why?…Hey the air smells weird….Like something is burn-»

 

He was cut off by a sudden « WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS » coming from Minhyuk followed by a « I-I-I DON’T K-KNOW! » from Jooheon.

 

Jooheon.

What the fuck did the kid do this time.

The three ran to the crime scene, and they saw. 

 

« The table is on fire. » stated Hyunwoo. He seemed unfazed by the scene before him. He was actually freaking out.

 

« JOOHEON HOW DID YOU DO THAT! », Kihyun was such a drama queen.

 

« I-I…IT WASN’T ME HYUNG! I SWEAR! »

« He looked at the table and it caught on fire…it’s too early for this shit. »

 

Hoseok who was speechless when he arrived, turned toward the wide eyed, seemingly afraid blond, and calmly said: « JOOHEON HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO SET THE TABLE ON FIRE?! FIX THIS MESS! »

 

« Can someone please find a way to put out the fire? Preferably before it spreads. I don’t want to explain to people how my friend set the fire.Because he stared at the table. », Hyunwoo the voice of reason.

 

« THIS IS JOOHEON FAULT HE SHOULD FIX IT! »

 

« HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FIX THIS MINHYUK »

 

« IT’S MINHYUK-HYUNG YOU LITTLE SHIT! AND I DON’T KNOW NOR DO I CARE! I DON’T WANT TO DIE ANT IT’S YOUR FAULT ANYWAY!»

 

« There’s a fucking fire in the middle of the fucking living room and the only thing y’all think about is blaming the culprit. It’s his fault we know. We saw. Even if he denies it. But now we have to fix this. I’m only 21 years old. I want to live. », only their maknae could have stated something like that so simply. After all he was raised with Hyungwon, and frequented Kihyun for quite some time now.

 

« If we die… 

 

I blame Jooheon. »

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

And that’s how everything happened. Now, here they were trying to save their lives, and their furnitures, and their apartment. They were all freaking out, some more than the others. The fire was slowly spreading, they had to do something, now.

 

« Why don’t we call the emergency! They will know what to do. », Hoseok said for the 3rd time. He was ignored. 

 

Changkyun was standing beside Jooheon who was curled in Hyunwoo’s arms. The latter was being his gentle usual self, comforting the blond.

 

« Come on Honey, I’m sure you can do it. Please just try… » and « Try at least » were some of his to-go sentences. But Jooheon wasn’t really listening, dazzlingly watching the fire grow.

 

« Let me knock some sense into him », Kihyun said. They weren’t going to let him do anything thought.

 

Minhyuk was hiding with Hyungwon in the kitchen. The former had started to show the early sign of a panic attack, his taller friend had decided it was best to bring him somewhere else. 

(« But Hyungwonnie what if we die! I don’t want to die! »

« I know Hyung. Stop being stupid, we aren’t going to die. Not like this. »)

 

« Hey..guys, there’s smoke but we aren’t sufficating…is that normal? », It wasn’t. But the others paid no mind to this small detail, after all, the fire was caused by « staring too intensely at the table ».

 

Changkyun was beginning to worry, his hyungs were all being waeird, the situation was beyond ridiculous and they were all going to die but don’t tell Minhyuk.

 

« Maybe we should call 119? »

 

« We are not going to call the emergencies! How do you expect us to deal with the questions! »

 

« Well it’s better than dying! »

 

A « I want to try. » was whispered.

 

Silence.

 

« What did you say hyung? »

 

« I want to try…what Hyunwoo hyung said I mean. Thinking about extinguish it. Like magic y’know »

 

« Hyung…no offense but I’m not sure it’s that simple… »

 

« OH COME ON KYUN! I’M SURE HE CAN! GO JOOHEON DO IT! »

 

« Don’t stress him Kihyun…Heonnie are you sure you can do it?»

 

Jooheon didn’t answer him, instead focusing on the fire in front of him. « I can do this! I just need to focus » he thought. He looked at it, he stared at it. Watching it dance, hearing it slizzing, singing, murmuring…

« I want it to disappear…no more fire…no more fire…. »he was repeating in his head. And slowly, the fire was dying. It’s whisper becoming fainter.

 

« Awake », it murmured in it’s last breath.

 

A gasp…and then nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

« Look who’s awake. »


	2. Magic=Trouble=Jooheon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here we are for another chapter, I hope you will like it.  
> I apologise for the long wait, I'm currently writing a lot of things for different bands. I plan on finishing them before posting, this is the difference between this fic and my others stories. I post a chapter immediately after finishing it, and start writing another when I'm inspired. I don't really know where I'm going with this one to be honest. My others stories all have a plot (and imma stick to it), this one is reallly really reallly a work in progress.  
> I apologise for any grammar mistakes too, English is not my first language. Writing is a way for me to improve.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Oh and about those "...", my keyboard is in French, and the chapters are written on Word

_Nothing. Nothing but black all around him. He was floating but he wasn’t at the same time. No light, no sounds, nothing…He couldn’t think straight, everything was confusing to him. He wanted to feel, to see, to smell, to hear but he couldn’t. Everything he was longing for was out of reach._

 

_« Jooheon. »_

 

_He was suddenly engulfed in warmth. It was too uncomfortable, too hot. It was as if his own skin was on fire. His body tensed, all of his senses suddenly alarmed. He could hear it, the voices, the whispers, the sizzling of flames. He wanted to open his eyes, but it was difficult. It demanded great strength he didn’t have at the moment._

 

_« Jooheon. Wake up and face the consequences of your actions »_

 

_He couldn’t recognize the voice. It was confusing, people were speaking loud and clear, others were mumbling weird things in a language he didn’t know but still understood somehow, and the flames. He couldn’t take it anymore, it was as if his brain would explode. He had to wake up. He had too._

 

_« It’s your fault anyway so wake up! »_

 

_He opened his eyes abruptly, his body jerking upright. He wished he hadn’t. The fire was back, however, this time, it was everywhere. His whole surrounding was caught in flames. There was also blood pooling around him. He wanted to throw up._

 

_« Face the consequences of your actions »_

 

_He turned toward the source of the voice. His friends, but he couldn’t see their faces. except for one, Hyunwoo. He had a look of disgust, anger barely masked on his face. It was ugly on him. Hyunwoo should always have a neutral, or a smiley face on. But here he was staring at Jooheon like he was scum. What did he do to deserve this. It hurt. Hyunwoo turned around and began walking away with the others, leaving the blond in the midst of chaos. Jooheon was screaming, begging for them to come back, tears shamelessly running down his cheeks. He was promptly ignored._

 

_They left him. The hated him. He was a monster. Everything was his fault. Darkness was his new home._

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

A gasp, a body jerking upright, a pair of eyes snapping open. Heavy breathing.

« Look who’s awake. », a voice to his left. Hyungwon was beside him. Hyungwon hadn’t left him. He was here. « Are you alright? You seem quite shaken.You scared us back then », his voice was laced with worry.

« I’m fine…can I…can I have something to drink, my throat is itching… »

« You shouldn’t talk too much then. Stay here, I’m coming back. »

 

Jooheon simply nodded. He watched as the tall man went down to the kitchen, and let himself space out, thinking of the dream he woke up from. What was the meaning of it? Why did his friends of oh so long left him?. More importantly, how did he light up a fire with his -wonderful thank you very much- mind? It made no sense.

 

« Here »

 

Jooheon jumped. Hyungwon looked at him with an innocent smile on. Fake of course, the tall shit.

« Thank you hyung… », he drank the water in one go. Hyungwon was looking at him, a small, relieved smile on his face.  « Where are the others? What happened? »

« Ehhh. Scoot over…It’s going to be a long talk. ».The blond did as he was told and let the brunette slid under the cover with him. When the taller was settled, Jooheon turned toward him, looking at him with an interested expression, waiting patiently for the other.

« Well, as you know you magically -don’t ask me how, I don’t know- burned our coffee table. And other furnitures but those were Kihyun’s so not important. And after that everyone pretty much panicked, it was like a war y’know? Us against the fire one of us caused. And then you magically put off the fire, and fainted. You murmured quite weird things in your sleep…well that was tiring. »

« Hyung, you talked for like 30 seconds how is that tiring? Don’t answer that. Where are the others? », Jooheon asked, shifting sightly to make more room for the taller.

« Hyunwoo hyung went at the store down the road, The others went somewhere with Kihyun. »

« Ah…Did I…did I scare them…I would understand you know…I’m scared too. I don’t know how I did that, why it happened hyung. I-Imagine if I lose c-control of whatever this is…Oh god! This is so so bad. You will all leave…All of you…», he was freaking out, everything was so overwhelming, or maybe he was just being a drama queen.

 

« Don’t cry. »

 

Jooheon eyes widened. He didn’t realise he was crying, he didn’t feel the tears, he didn’t hear his own voice cracking. He was about to reply when they heard the door downstair slamming open, and different voices filling the room.

« YAH! HYUNGWON-AH! WAKE JOOHEON-AH AND COME DOWN! NOW! »,someone suddenly yelled, making the blond jump and the tall one shake his head.

« Seems like shorty’s home… », Hyungwon said, successfully making the youngest smile.  « Hey…stop worrying so much for nothing. We’re not leaving you dumbass…never. ». Jooheon stared at him, smile still on. Wiping his tears away, he stood up and extended his hand toward his taller friend.

« Let’s go before he comes up here. And kill us. »

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Kihyun was a man of many secret. At least that was what he wanted people to think. When Jooheon passed out, he took it upon himself to go look out for answers. And they were lucky, Kihyun knew someone who could help them. 

 

« Hyung…Where are you bringing us? We’ve been walking for like 20 minutes? Let’s go back… »

« Stop whining Changkyun-ah. Walking is good for your health. »

« Where are we going anyway? »

Kihyun looked at him, smiling mysteriously. Minhyuk and Hoseok were both walking behind them, talking about whatever show they were into lately. Changkyun was still wondering where the hell his hyung was bringing them. He was also wondering how was his youngest hyung. Taking his phone from his pocket, he searched for Hyungwon’s number. They had left him back home with Jooheon and Hyunwoo, and knowing the man, he was still there, most likely dozing off every now and then.

 

 

**I.M SUPERIOR:** hyung’s still out

**I.M SUPERIOR:** ???

 

**Meme Hyung:** yeah

 

**I.M SUPERIOR:** suck 2 b him but at the same time he isn t forced 2 go with those 3 goons

 

**Meme Hyung:** did i ask 

**Meme Hyung:** no i didn t 

**Meme Hyung:** meaning i dont care 

 

**I.M SUPERIOR:** woow 

**I.M SUPERIOR:** so rude

**I.M SUPERIOR:** つ´Д`)つ

 

 

« Were here. Come on let’s see if that sucker’s in. »

 

Changkyun lifted his head, they were in front of an average sized house. The only on in the neighborhood it seemed. It was surrounded by a lot of trees and bunches of rose bushes. They looked healthy and were colorful. The house itself looked like a mini-castle. It was white with some black stones here and there. Vines were covering some part of the residence. It was special, kind of creepy but kind of alluring.

Kihyun went to the door, his three friends quickly following, and knocked four times. The door opened.

« What the hell…? », Minhyuk sofly said, voicing everyone’s -minus Kihyun- thoughts.

 

Before them was a short guy, scowling. His black hair were falling sightly on his eyes. He staring at them with cold, dead, deep brown eyes. He was pale too, and was wearing an oversized black hoody and black joggers. Overall, He did not seem friendly. 

 

« What do you want? », his voice was deep and gruff, scaring a little bit more Minhyuk, Hoseok and Changkyun. Kihyun remained unfazed.

« Come on hyung, can’t you be a little bit more friendly? »

« Yoo Kihyun what the hell do you want. Be quick, I have better things to do then play your little games. »

« By better things you mean lazing your day away? »

 

The unamed guy was about to close the door on them when another one appeared. The problem was that the other guy was levitating, he was upside down, smiling at them like it was normal.

 

« Again…what the-», Hoseok was interrupted by Smiling-upside-down-guy

« Oh! We have guest! Awesome. Yoongi-hyung you could have tell me we were receiving people! Let me tell Jungkookie to tell Jin-hyung to make something for us to eat. Come in! Hyung, it’s not polite to leave your friends on the porch like that! », he was speaking really fast, seemingly excited by their visit.

« Calm down Taehyung. We’re not receiving anyone. And get down, I already told you to not- YAAAH KIM TAEHYUNG COME BACK HERE », he was already gone. The man, Yoongi, face-palmed muttering incoherent things.

« Hyung, I need your help. », Kihyun took advantage of the black-haired man to speak. « Something happened, and we don’t know how to deal with it. I need your help. I need you. ». Yoongi stared at him for what seemed an eternity. The air was tense around them. Their eyes were set on each other, neither seemed ready to back down. Hoseok was going to interrupt their staring contest when a sigh was heard. It was Yoongi who was now smiling ever so sightly.

« Well let’s go. Just let me take my keys and a scarf. And tell the kids and Jin-hyung where I’m going. If I don’t they will freak out and think I’m dead or something. Drama queens. »

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

And that’s how they all ended up in the living room. Traces of earlier’s events were noticeable, but no one said a thing. Hyunwoo was back, coming in at the same time as the others. Jooheon was seated between him and Changkyun. His head on the eldest chest, eyes unfocused. When he came down with Hyungwon, he seemed ditressed. He tried to mask it with a smile but it didn’t work. Minhyuk instantly hugged him, telling him how he was glad he was alright. 

Yoongi was listening to Kihyun who was recounting him what went down two hours ago. He was nodding some time, his perplexed expression never changing. Hoseok, Hyungwon and Minhyuk who were standing being the couch were listening as well, occasionally saying a word or two.

 

« Hey dimples, can you hear me », Hyunwoo’s deep smoothing voice made Jooheon peers over him. He muttered a simple _yeah,_ felling a little bit dizzy.  « Someone is going to take care of you. Yoongi-ssi, you know him right. He’s going to see what’s wrong with you. »

« It’s not really what’s wrong, more like what caused the…accident. », Yoongi cut in. He approached the blond, gently ruffling his hair. « I need you to stay awake, for now at least. It’s not going to hurt, I’m just going to try and see what’s going on. ». Jooheon nodded, too out of it to speak. He was exhausted. He felt that way ever since the black-haired man came in.

« So if I understood clearly, you’re going to use magic? » Minhyuk asked, voice showing early signs of excitation.

 

« Yep »

 

« Like real magic? »

 

« Yep »

 

« With spells and awesome effect and a wand »

 

« Well with spells yeah, effects if you want to wall them that, but no wand I’m afraid. I don’t need it, I’m not a beginner. »

 

« So I can learn magic if I have a wand right? »

 

« No. That’s not how it works. »

 

« Oh. »

 

Minhyuk was disappointed. He too wanted to do magic, maybe that way he could woo a certain someone...

Yoongi’s eyes were closed, his hand on Jooheon’s forehead, muttering some words in another language. Hyunwoo looked at Hoseok, expecting some kind of translation, but the brunette seemed as clueless as everyone. The others were staring at Yoongi, waiting for him to finish what he was doing. Chankyun was carding his fingers through his hyung’s hair, trying to ease his own anxiety. 

« Magic. Definitely. An huge amount of it. Kept away for way too long. », Yoongi said after a moment. He was frowning, his eyes now opened. « Blocked most certainly. And then you were forced to forget everything about your roots. What a shame. », his eyes shifted to the right, falling on Hyunwoo. « If you want to know more, I’m gonna have to go deeper. In his memories, and open those who were blocked. It could be dangerous. Unlocking memories is simple, but we’re talking about forcing our way in. Unlocking his memories would be releasing his magic. All of it at once. It could hurt him. ». Hyunwoo glanced at Kihyun, he was the one who knew Yoongi the most, thus anything magic related. The pink-head, seemed deep in thought.Jooheon safety came first of course, but was he safer knowing about everything or not.

 

« But, if his power are locked away, how did he…you know…put our living room on fire? », Hyungwon butted in. His question drew everyone’s attention on Jooheon. The blond had an hard time keeping his eyes open. His eyes were still unfocused, but he was listening. Or at least trying to.

« It’s leaking. Coming out little by little. It’s safer this way of course, but it will become dangerous eventually. His magic flux is restrained, it wants to break free. It will grow more and more powerful, and then pretty much explode, killing him…Whatever you choose, be prepared for anything. » Yoongi was focused solely on Jooheon, his hand was still on the younger forehead, his eyes unwavering.

« This is ridiculous. Whatever we choose will end up with him hurting. We don’t want him to be hurt, we want him to be- »

« Let’s do it… », Jooheon interrupted Minhyuk. He and Yoongi were staring at each other. Yoongi nodded and looked around to see if anyone would protest.

« Heonnie, are you sure? You- »

« I’ll be fine Hyunwoo hyung. Yoongi-hyung’s going to be extra careful right…? »

 

Yoongi nodded again. He closed his eyes and began reciting, his words were once again incomprehensible. He was frowning, showing signs of deep concentration. Around his hand still on Jooheon’s forehead, a light blue mist was noticeable. The others were watching intensely what was happening before them. They saw how Jooheon’s eyes were falling shut, how his head lolled to the side, how his body slowly relaxed. 

 

 

 

Only the hollering of the wind could be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> I don't know when I will be updating this, but I swear I will finish this. I really want to.   
> This story means a lot to me somehow.  
>  I'm currently working on 3 BTS fic: "Red Lips", "What U an Avenger now?" and "Code 20193" (the last one is in 2 parts, this is the name of the collection.); on a one shot collection named "Mad city" (Different stories on different K-pop groups, a racer Au); Another MX fic: "U mean Office sex is not allowed?"; and 2 SF9 fic: "Fairy Dust and Bitch i'm allergic" and another one shot collection "The sweet scents of Love" (Coffee shop AU). Some of them are priorities, but here is me writing this one which was not in my priorities. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading. You can leave a comment if you want to, and if you have questions, be my guest.
> 
> Come yell at me on:
> 
> Twitter: @ThisisnotColeen  
> Tumblr: coconut7up (I want to post a series named me rambling which is just me rambling about anything and everything)
> 
> Thank you!


	3. You memories scream at you to let them free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gasp.
> 
> A curse.
> 
> An explosion of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment when your story was supposed to be crack or at lest humor but nooo drama has to show its face.
> 
> Did you know your dear author had a problem with writing things after chapter two. And that she doesn't know the difference between it's and its. And that she's never regular and always late. I'm very sorry for that. I suck at this, I think that's why I decided to finish writing my other fanfictions before posting them. I do hope this chapter was worth the wait tho.  
> -DRAMARAMA IS STILL A BOP (THE WHOLE ALBUM IS) BUT WHAT CAN I SAY I STILL LISTEN TO TRESPASS ON LOOP SOOOOO-
> 
>  
> 
> I apologise for any grammar mistakes too, English is not my first language. Writing is a way for me to improve.

 

 

 

Everything was hazy around him. He felt so lite, as if he weighed almost nothing. He could hear a voice above him, the same deep and gruff voice he heard before falling asleep. It was comforting, soothing even. He felt safe.

 

« Yah! If you don’t wake up this instant I’ll whoop your ass! »

 

So comforting…

Jooheon tried to clear his vision. It was difficult at first, blinking multiple time, trying to make out shapes. After some time, he could see more neatly. A scowling face was staring down at him. It was Yoongi.

 

« Hyung? What are you doing here? Where are the others? Did Kihyun invite you without telling me?! Aish! I told him I wanted to show you my mixtape! Stupid hyung who doesn’t do his job…hey why are you smiling like that? », Jooheon was looking at him, his left eyebrow lifted sightly. Yoongi was staring back at him, his gummy smile on full display, his hand found their way to the younger’s hair. Ruffling it softly, he muttered a little « Idiot » before smacking him on the forehead, Jooheon let out a soft whine.

 

« To answer your questions, yes, I’m in your apartment. Technically. But right now we’re in your head. You’re not supposed to be here thought. The others are still in the living room, probably freaking out like the worry warts they are. We’re here to free your magical energy or some bullshit like that…and maybe your memories. Depends on the degree of danger…Do you even remember what happened since I came in? You seemed quite exhausted… »

 

« I do… I remember feeling great before you came, and when I saw you…It was as if…as if my energy went away. I just wanted to sleep. I din’t know you could do magic Yoongi-hyung…»

 

« I don’t really know what could have caused this. Seokjin is better at this. And You didn’t know you could do magic as well so… Anyway, let’s go. We have work to do »

 

Jooheon stood up with the help of the shorter male. They began wandering in Jooheon head, encountering some memories on the way. There were images of his first meeting with his current best friends, of his night at Jackson’s party, that one time he watched a horror movie with Hyunwoo who had kept a straight face the whole time while the blond—brunette at that time—was screaming and hiding behind pillows and on the verge of crying. Joohzon smiled at this. They also came across a memory his mother featured in. It was an old one, he was so young, maybe thirteen. They were walking in the park. That’s it. A simple walk in the park, but it still touched Jooheon so much. He missed her. His mother was back in Daegu, taking care of his grandfather. And he was here, in Seoul, with his friends.

They continued for some time before stumbling upon a door. It was old, the dark wood was almost rotting and the iron was rusting . It was also chained. Multiple locks on it, some were already unlocked and laying on the floor. They stopped in front of it. Jooheon was flustered. Could it be the answer to his questions?

 

« Do you think this is it? I mean, it’s pretty damn well guarded… », he asked the shorter male, his eyes still on the door in front of him.

 

« It is. I’m sure of it. Now get back, I’ll try to open it. »

 

The younger did as he was told. He wasn’t about to question the other way of opening the damn thing if it could help him understand what was going on.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

Hoseok was growing restless. Yoongi and Jooheon were out cold, Minhyuk was freaking out, Kihyun was yelling at him to calm the fuck down, Hyungwon was annoyed with them, Changkyun was worried and you could clearly see it and Hyunwoo seemed stuck in a daze. Things were getting wild™… And Hoseok wasn’t prepared for this. 

 

« This whole thing is fucked up. Magic. I can’t believe magic exist. I refuse to make this type of situation my reality. »

 

« But it is Hyungwon. We have to accept this. Minhyukie, Kihyunnie, stop shouting please. This is not going to help. Kkungie, stop picking at your nails, you will hurt yourself. Hyunwoo… », Hoseok didn’t finish his sentence, sighing at the end instead. His older friend didn’t even react at the mention of his name. His eyes were set on their unconscious friend’s face. 

 

After a moment, silence settled once again. Kihyun occasionally commented about how long this whole magic thing took, Minhyuk agreeing. Hyunwoo had snapped out of his daze, he had Jooheon’s body slumped on him, the younger head placed on his chest. Yoongi was seated on the sofa beside them, still passed out.

 

**How bothersome.**

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

« Well, let’s go in. »

 

« It’s dark hyung. I don’t wanna go in. »

 

Yoongi was not surprised. Disappointed but not surprised. Jooheon was known to be a scaredy cat, the biggest one he knew about. Well, he was friend with Jackson and Seokjin and did he say Hoseok and the other Hoseok?

 

« You’re being as annoying as Hobi and Jin right now. We have to go in, whether you like it or not. It’s for your own good so stop whining and come on. »

 

Jooheon whimpered. To be honest, Yoongi himself was a little bit creeped out. God knows what they could find behind the creepy door. He hadn’t said it to the others but it was only his second time doing something like this. And the first time was with Holly. Guess what. No fucking creepy as hell door in his little boy mind.

 

« Jooheon. »

 

« Hyung… »

 

« Yourmind is hella weird and I’m definitely not afraid but I would actually understand if you don’t want to continue this. »

 

« You just said that we had to go in Yoongi hyung… »

 

« I know. »

 

** Why did he agree to do this again? **

 

After a moment of hesitation, the two decided that yes, they had to go in, to see what was behind that door, and hopefully get the fuck out of Jooheon’s mind. The second they stepped in, the door behind them closed. The youngest shrieked and Yoongi bit back a squeak, or maybe a scream. Maybe both. _Min Yoongi you’re a badass music composition student, with a badass deep voice who can spit literal fire and a fiery as heck sorcerer. You can do this._ Yeah, but don’t forget that the scaredy cat beside you is also all of the above. Dang it.

 

 

« Hyung, look, another door. »

 

 

The older male didn’t even realized they had stopped walking. Or that they were walking forward to begin with. 

Before them stood a small double door, this time pure white and giving a feeling of safety. They didn’t hesitate opening it and stepping inside. And what they saw left them both speechless. The room was small, a perfect cube, entirely white and empty, except for a small box. The dark wood of it clashed completely with the ethereal room. The two approached it with careful and light steps. The could now have a closer look. Unlike the first door, the wood of the box was fresh, a rich dark ebony color. Something was carved on it, a name, Jooheon’s name. It was strange but it appealed him. Maybe, the answers to his questions were in this box. Maybe, just maybe, he could finally understand. And maybe he was right, and maybe he was wrong, and maybe this was all a dream. But at the hand of the day, the only way to know, was to try.

 

« Touch it. I’m sure this is the key to your problem. So go ahead and open it. », Yoongi wasn’t looking at him. His eyes were narrowed at the mini-chest before them, his tight fist were shaking sightly. If Jooheon wasn’t observing him, he would have missed the nervous gesture. The blond took a step forward, his hand was stretched toward the box, but he wasn’t touching it. Not yet.

 

« Come on Jooheon-ah…Just do it. »

 

With a simple nod toward the smaller male, Jooheon touched the box surface. It was smooth. With his hand, he traced the carving, the letters of his name. It glowed, the box opened, and he was suddenly enveloped in an halo of white light.

 

**A gasp.**

 

**A curse.**

 

**An explosion of light**. 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

_« Once Upon a time, in a place unknown, there was a young man. Not any young man but a mage. Magic flowed through his veins. He was powerful but kind, compassionate. He never abused of his powers, and a lot of people admired him for that. His blood could strengthen weak people, and he didn’t mind using it to heal others, and soon enough, other mages envied him. They wanted his power, they wanted his healing abilities, they wanted his blood, they wanted his life. And for the first time, he had to use his power not for but against his peers. He died. Sacrificing himself for a little girl who had perished in the fight. He gave her his life without even thinking twice. People say that he reincarnated in our timeline. But no one really knows… »_

 

 

 

 

_._

 

 

 

 

« Well, well, well…seems like things are going faster than I thought. »

 

A pretty young woman was sitting in front of a glass desk. She was staring at a picture projected on the big screen before her. A tall guy was standing beside her, his eyes on the picture as well. She was smirking, he wasn’t.

 

« Oh Gunhee, why don’t you seem as happy as I’am? »

 

« I'm  happy Noona. You’re finally going to achieve your goal… »

 

« That’s right. », the woman got up, walking to stand just in front of the giant screen. She calmly observed the portrait before her. Her eyes going from the fluffy blond hair, to the shiny deep brown eyes, to the slim nose and the cherry red heart shaped lips. They traced the soft feature of the young man and she smiled knowingly, « Lee Jooheon is finally awake. I can feel it. His powers were freed as well as his memories…All according to the plan*. »

 

« Does he know abou- »

 

« No. The memories of past him, the original, are and will never be retrieved. He will only remember those he had before the seal, after he was born. », she interrupted him, her eyes never leaving the picture. Her right hand were caressing the beautiful face, her eyes glowing with mischief and something else, darker. « Call Jackson. And pack your things, you’re going to Seoul Gunhee-ah. »

 

« Why should I? Jackson is already there. They are friend for god sakes! He can bring him to you. »

 

I need you to seduce him. Have him at your mercy. You know what they say? Love is blind. Make him fall in love, and then, when you’re sure he blindly trust you… » she turned toward the younger, her smirk growing, her eyes twirling with murder intent. « Stab him in the back. »

 

 

**She laughed, Gunhee shivered.**

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

The boys eyes were wide with amazement. Yoongi had suddenly woke up, gasping for air, his eyes opened wide, startling everyone else. In Hyunwoo’s arms, Jooheon did the same. The older never let him go, squeezing him even more. Worry was written on everyone’s faces. 

 

 

« Well that was an interesting experience… »

 

« Are you two alright?! »

 

« Oh my god! You scared us so much. »

 

« Bitch. I’m so whooping your ass after this. Bitch. »

 

« Fucking mages and their stupid magic and their stupid spells and their stupid danger! »

 

« Aish! shut the fuck up y’all. My head is exploding… »

 

 

Hyunwoo looked at everyone, they were ganging up on poor small Yoongi, pestering him and asking him question about his and Jooheon’s little trip in the latter mind. The grumpy black haired man was cursing at them, literally hissing, screaming at them to fuck off. Hyunwoo lowered his head toward the young man in his lap.

 

« Jooheon-ah. », he mumbled trying to get the other attention on him. He did, as the other looked up, smiling sightly.

 

« Hyung? »

 

« Is everything alright? How did it go? »

 

The Younger simply smiled, nodding to show that yes everything was good. He was alive and that was definitely the most important. Hyunwoo stared at him, their eyes met and never wavered. They were lost in their own little world. The older smiled softly and the blond returned it, unconsciously leaning even more in the other warm embrace.

 

_ « Ahem. » _

 

They snapped out of their trance. A light blush of embarrassment appeared on their cheeks, and Hyunwoo felt is heart flutter. The other were watching them with weird smile and eyes glinting with mischief.

 

« Sorry lovebirds but I have to go. Jooheon-ah, no that you have your memories and all your capacities back we have to train you. Come to my house, we will help you. Pretty sure Tae will be happy to have someone to train with. Good luck with these people, goddamn annoying assholes. Ki’ let’s go. »

 

Their « mom-friend » turned toward their guest with big eyes. « What do you mean Ki’ let’s go??? »

 

«  Just shut up and come on. You’ll keep me company. Bye fuckers. »

 

« What the hell??! YA! WAIT FOR ME YOONGI YAAA! »

 

And they were gone.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

« Gunhee?! »

 

« The one and only, get out the way man, i need to unpack. »

 

What do you mean you need to unpack??! This is my house! »

 

« I will explain everything to you once I’m settled in. »

 

Jackson let the dark-haired mage enter, staring at his luggages. Two were in his hands, the other still on the brunet porch, and a backpack on his back. Taking the remaining one, he followed the other to the guest room. He left the black bag beside the little bed, and sat on the hard mattress. « So? Not that I’m not happy you’re here man, don’t take me wrong, but what the fuck are you even here. Without telling me anything too. »

 

« Seems like all your hard work paid off dickhead. »

 

Jackson groaned at the nickname, and stood up to hit gently the other. « Don’t call me that you asshole. And what are you talking about? »

 

« Noona send me to finish your work, she wants me to be friend with that Jooheon kid. You didn’t feel his power? It was so intense Jackson. The kid is powerful…and you know about his healing property. Noona wants it, and I’m here as some kind of bait I think. »

 

« And you’re letting her use you like that?! Are you serious Gun?! »

 

« She used you as well. She’s still using you. It’s my mission, we can’t do anything about it. We can’t go against her and you know it damn well! », he took out of his bag his phone, unlocking it and showing a picture to Jackson who frowned at it.

 

« I can’t let you hurt him Gun. He’s a good kid…he doesn’t deserve any of that. »

 

Gunhee chuckled, shaking his head, « Jackson…I’m not asking you what you want because I don’t care. I’m gonna continue with my plan like I’m supposed to do. Expect a new student in music composition tomorrow. Now get out man, gotta unpack. »

 

Jackson did as he was nicely asked, closing the door after him. He sighted for like the 7th time in an hour. _Fucking mages with their fucking problems. I wish I could be a simple human sometimes._ The brunet then  walked to his own room, _should I tell them?_

 

 

 

_Life is so difficult._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I was at this to write Just/All according to keikaku.
> 
> I love Song Gunhee. And Jackson Wang is nice I think. I'm also multifandomed (or at least trying to be.)
> 
> I'm also searching for more MX/SVT/BTS/SF9 mutuals and someone to initiate me to JBJ and BAP. Help a girl stan girls groups too please I like MAMAMOO and RED VELVET but I don't think I can call myself that much of a fan for the moment. I want friends please :Twitter: @ThisisnotColeen
> 
> Also, seems like I have a plot now. I think I do.
> 
> Thank you for reading and for waiting I don't know when I will post chapter 4 please bear with me. 
> 
> I want a Jooheon as a Christmas gift thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO! YOU DID IT FAM YOU FInISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER
> 
> I hope you liked it! I think you were able to see who is my bias. Aishh, I hope i did good with that first chapter. Yeaaah there's a lot of cursing. And a lot of fire. my notes for this chapter were:-a fuckin fire in the fuckin middle room  
> -screamin people  
> -I'M SOFT FOR HYUNWOO WOW  
> -I LOVE A JOOHEON   
> -overuse of fuckin  
> -hyungwon doesn't care.   
> -JOHEON FIX THIS  
> -The fire is fiery if u see what i mean
> 
> and other bullshit like that...
> 
> Come yell at me on:
> 
> Twitter: @ThisisnotColeen  
> Tumblr: coconut7up (I want to post a serie named me rambling which is just me rambling about anything and everything)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
